FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: DARK PARADISE
by Amanuansis908
Summary: Summer 1931. Fourteen-year-old Aiden Mustang becomes torn between his unlikely friends and a powerful enemy who insists his father must die and considers him a sacrifice for creating the biggest philosopher's stone in existence to resurrect her family...Post Brotherhood
1. Prologue

_Amestris_

 _Central City Headquarters_

 _September 5, 1921_

5:49 p.m.

Big, splattering drops fell on the reddish cobblestones and created rivers in the cracks. The little girl had never seen the rain before, and she let the water hit her hands, and removed her coat's hood so that it would wet her face. Her sapphire eyes were closed as she took a deep breath. She parted her lips to taste it. The heavy clouds above were the same color of her hair, which stuck out of her hood. _I wish it would rain at home,_ she thought with a smile.

"Sister! Look at me!" She opened her eyes to see her younger brother, splashing in the puddles, muddying his boots.

"Hmph, anyone can do that," She scoffed. He ignored her comment, continuing to frisk in the tiny pools. A rhythmic tapping on the stones suggested someone was approaching the Central Command Headquarters entrance. The two guards standing under one of the covered porches stood up a little straighter and adjusted their rifle straps.

"What business might you two have at Headquarters?" A voice inquired. The girl stopped playing to respond to the stranger.

"Mummy and Daddy are talking to the Fuhrer." The girl responded simply. The person was a young woman, no older than twenty, with an angular face, long lashes and black curls. "The rain feels nice today, doesn't it?" She remarked, a sparkle in her violet eyes. "I love it! I wish it could rain everyday!" The stranger curved her dark lips into a smile. "I take it you're not from here, little girl." "Nope." The stranger pretended to look to the left, then to the right, with a faked worried demeanor before kneeling to meet the girl's height. "I'm going to show you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Before she could speak, her brother appeared from behind her. "Mummy says you shouldn't keep secrets." The stranger grinned. "Aren't you a smart boy!" She put a gloved hand on his shoulder. "It wouldn't have to be a secret if you knew, too." He took a few steps closer in curiosity. She put both of her hands together, and separated them to create a miniature raincloud. Both boy and girl stared in amazement. "I can teach you how to do that and more." "YES!" The boy said but then sighed in realization. "But we're going back home today!" The stranger stood up. "Don't worry, I'll see what I can do." "Wait! You never told us your name!" The girl spoke up before the young woman was out of earshot. "My name is Desiree, but you can call me Des." "Bye Des!" The siblings chimed as she left. She turned her head slightly over her left shoulder to beam at them, exposing a black mark on her right collarbone.


	2. Chapter 1

Amestris

Central City

National Central Library

Third Branch

June 14, 1931

12:03 p.m

Wavy, reflective heat mirages sparkled like ripples of cool water on the road. Not a single cloud graced the sky, allowing the sun to thoroughly penetrate the ground, scorching everything not hidden in shadow. Aiden wiped his forehead with his military jacket sleeve. He shook his undershirt, desperate to at least let some air, regardless of the temperature, touch his skin. Even the shade of the covered stairs leading to the entrance of the Third Branch Library wasn't sufficient protection from the sweltering heat. Aiden removed his cap, utilizing it as a makeshift fan. _Why did I ever want to be a stupid cadet? If this is what being a soldier is like, then forget about joining the military._ He thought miserably. Footsteps crunched on the gravelly ground as he straightened his posture. _At last, my shift replacement._ He let out a disappointed mental sigh, as his prediction had sadly not become a reality. Two familiar figures climbed up the steps. One was a slender young woman in her late teens, with cascading, wavy, ebony hair, and a face frozen in an irritatingly smug expression, her eyes never fully open and her dark lips drawn in an ever-so-slight smile. She was wearing a high-collared black shirt with a red tie, paired with a short violet skirt and blood-red cloak. Her companion was a boy a few years older than Aiden, barely taller than herself, but in all other respects, perfectly identical.

"Aiden, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here on such a fine day?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I happen to be _working_ , Desiree. Unlike you, _some_ people have to work hard to be promoted." Desiree laughed, a quiet, mocking sound.

"Of course, of course," She waved it off. "So, your girlfriend didn't show up today, was she transferred back to that freezing hellhole she calls home?" Aiden gritted his teeth. "North is _not_ my girlfriend. She's visiting her dad in Ishval." Desiree sighed. "What a shame, you two make quite the pair. Anyways, why did we come all the way here, Cole?" "Your research." He replied simply. "Oh, right. Requesting permission to enter the Third Branch Library." She stated, and produced her silver pocket watch. Aiden exhaled in annoyance. "Permission granted to the Purple Fire Alchemist to enter the Third Branch Library."

Amestris

Resembool Train Station

June 14, 1931

12:05 p.m.

With a hissing screech, the train came to a halt. The doors slid open, and a few people disembarked. It wasn't like the cars were full to begin with. Resembool, as Eira had discovered, was unbelievably below her expectations. She took her pocketwatch out of her jacket she had made the error of bringing with her. _At least the train was on time,_ she mused. Sitting one one of the benches at the station was another girl who held a sign that read: EIRA MILES. She held her suitcase tighter and confirmed her identity.

"Eira Miles, huh? You look like an Eira." Said the girl, with a smile. As did everybody else. She just looked like an Eira. Maybe if she didn't have whitish-grey hair or the tan complexion akin to those of the Ishvalan race, people wouldn't comment as much. If she was honest to herself, however, others _rarely_ called her out, because of who she was, and what family she came from…

"So, are we going to go, or not? Your dad's waiting and I'm going to get in trouble if I'm late picking you up."

"Of course." Eira responded. She studied her apparent chauffeur. She seemed to be native Ishvalan at a quick glance, but upon closer examination was probably Amestranian as well, as though she had the darker skin and eyes like polished rubies, her hair was black as the wing on a raven. "What do I call you?" Eira asked, as she settled into the car the other girl had led her to. "Four." She replied as she crammed the cargo into the trunk. "Like the number?" She wondered what she had done to deserve such a strange nickname. "Exactly like the number." Four started the car. "Cool."

A figure paced across the room. "I feel like we're missing something."

"I've gone through the list three times, sister, it's all here." Another voice assured.

"And what about the Philosopher's Stone?'

"Ours should suffice." The pacer stopped. "What about the sacrifices?"

"Four will take care of that." "We'll strike tomorrow then, at midnight." "A bit cliche, don't you think?" "Just be happy i didn't decide to put your name on the list, brother."


End file.
